Anita's Decision Another Path
by Knight25
Summary: Darkstalkers destroyed her village, Anita finds her self with a dilemma. Donovan shows up at the exact moment she's going to be killed and Anita finds it strange. Morrigan shows up with good intentions in mind but in the end, who will Anita choose? D or M
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on Darkstalkers meets Harry Potter book 2, but this idea just won't go away.**

**Also, this is an AU for the Darkstalkers **

**Since I can't find what Anita's mother's name was from the comics, I'm making one up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers, Capcom owns it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to both Shortchannel4 and Duralsilver**

**Now that's settled, on with the story.**

**Anita's Decision: Another Path**

**Chapter 1: The Decision**

In an urban village, a small girl was living with her mother. The girl was about 4 or 5 years old, she wore a small dress. The top half was white while the bottom was a long blue skirt. She had a red bow tie around her collar of the dress. Right down to the small brown buckled shoes, she looked like a normal little girl. But the thing was that she wasn't as normal as she could have been. She was born with extraordinary powers that even her own village didn't understand. Her mother kept her safe. But in spite of that, the girl seen too many horrible things in a short amount of time in which resulted in her hiding her emotions to the outside world. Her name was...Anita and regardless of the things she had seen in her young life, nothing could prepare her for what was going to happen.

* * *

Early in the afternoon, Anita was outside of her home sitting with her back against the foundation wondering what it would be like to see the sun. From what she could remember though, the villagers would always talk about how a vampire from Makai or more commonly known as "The Demon World" was cast out after trying to take it over. But in his angry fit though, he used some sort of spell that eventually blocked out the Earth's sun and thus causing the "Dark" to grow stronger than the "Light".

Even though young, Anita understood the difference between good and evil. One does not need to be Dark to do evil and vice versa for the light. In other words, there were good and evil on both sides. Despite being a psychic, she was not one to believe the future. To her, the future was invalid, always changing with new outcomes.

"Anita...Anita...Where are you?"

Anita looked up and saw her mother stepping out the front door looking for her. Anita's mother looked to her left and saw her daughter leaning against the frame of the house.

"Anita, why don't you go inside while I make some lunch for the both of us...okay?"

She looked up at her mother and quickly nodded while quickly getting up then going inside. After watching her daughter walk inside, Elizabeth soon walked inside as well.

The house was a small home that would be the size of half of a regular size one. It had two small bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a washing machine.

"GAAGGGGGHHH!!!!" Someone outside the house screamed.

Elizabeth quickly came out of the kitchen with a worried expression. She turned back and saw Anita standing in the hallway.

"Honey? Please stay inside and go hide! I promise I'll return soon." Elizabeth soon ran out the door.

Next thing Anita heard was a woman's scream. Her own mind new who's it belonged to...her mother. Anita quickly ran out from her hiding place.

* * *

Outside the village, a tall man wearing a warrior monk's robe with prayer beads was watching the Darkstalkers attack the village. The man was named Donovan Baine. The man quickly grabbed the sword that was floating on his back with large hand and began walking toward the village.

* * *

Up in the sky, a woman with long lime green hair with matching eyes was watching the warrior monk who was hiding but yet watching the scene below. Her name was Morrigan Aensland and she was what people would call a Succubi or better known as succubus. She wore a black latex sute that looked snugged around her breast and wore pinkish color hoes around her arms and legs which had bat patterns on them. She also wore black boots. From her body, two bat wings appeared to be attached to her head and her back. Now normally she wouldn't be interested in a village being attacked. To her it was a common occurrence.

But after seeing what looked liked to her a monk hiding and watching the village being attacked and not doing anything to help, she began to think the man had an alternate motive and didn't like it.

She soon saw a girl coming out of a door to a house. Morrigan saw what looked liked to be the girl's mother laying on the ground motionless and the girl trying to wake her mother up but failing to do so.

* * *

"Mother...Mother...Please wake up...Mother!"

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Anita quickly looked ahead of herself and saw a creature around 5ft 9in. It had brown leather skin, sharp claws, large reddish brown eyes, and sharp fangs. The creature's body had two giant bat wings sprouting out of its back.

It quickly made a lounge toward her, but was quickly killed by a sword. The sword then returned to its master. But the master was anything but friendly.

Anita looked at the monster standing in front of her with emotionless eyes. This new creature was a spirit of a samurai that came in contact with a very evil armor known as Hannya. But the spirit goes by the name of Bishamon. The armor calls itself after the samurai.

Any Darkstalker in the area that stayed was quickly cut to pieces.

Bishamon quickly saw Anita next to her mother's corpse and smiled with glee. The samurai walked toward her and soon began taunting her, trying to get her to scream. As he was to dealing the blow that would kill her, a large sword appeared out of nowhere and blocked the Darkstalker's assault.

Bishamon quickly regained his composure and looked at his new opponent that dared to stop his slaughter.

* * *

As Morrigan watched, the more she actually felt compelled to help the girl. Weather it was the fact the girl was about to get killed or the fact that the monk on purpose showed up to save her right as she was about to be killed and he appeared to have a hero complex, she didn't know. Morrigan soon sped off toward the village by morphing her wings into a jetpack.

She soon arrived as the monk and the samurai were fighting. As the samurai was about to fire an attack at the monk, Morrigan fired a powered up Soul-Fist which soon negated it and plummeted into the armor's chest plate dragging the creature back several feet.

Bishamon knew he didn't have a chance against two powerful opponents, so the only thing it could at the moment was two run and that it did.

Morrigan turned to around to see if the girl was alright but saw a sight that showed that she was more than alright, the girl was downright ticked off and the monk was paying for it.

* * *

Anita, during the match between the monk the possessed armored spirit, began thinking it was too much of a coincidence that the monk appeared exactly as she was going to be killed. After living in a village with a lot of people, Anita began to train herself to be able to gain information out of another beings mind without them noticing. She soon put her training to the test to find info on where the hell this guy came from. But what she found was both shocking and annoying. First off, she found the man's name; second apparently the bastard was hiding and only came out to "protect" her. But what really ticked her off was this guy was actually asking gratitude for it. For what? For being a coward and not helping people when they needed it. In other words, this guy wasted innocent lives cause of his stupidity.

Anita quickly retracted out of the monk's mind and glared at him with full hatred in her eyes.

Donovan quickly turned around and saw the girl staring right at him. He didn't know what she was mad about, but he knew it wasn't good, for him at least. He soon saw an aura radiating blue waves of energy coming off of her. Suddenly he found himself floating in thin air and then being launched through a wall and into a half already destroyed house. After a couple of minutes later, Donovan climbed out of the rubble only come face to face with someone else other than the girl.

* * *

After seeing the monk go flying into the building, Morrigan turned toward the girl who looked up at her.

Anita who looked up at the darkstalker who actually helped and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here for?"

Morrigan blinked and suddenly spoke up, "My name is Morrigan Aensland. I am the heir to the throne of the Makai. The reason that I am here is because, I was on one of my "Nightly Strolls" and came across this village being attacked. Now normally, I don't usually interfere with such events such as these but, I made an exception for this one. You see when I was flying over head, I came across that monk watching this place get attacked and not doing anything about it. And yes, I did notice that the monk was a Dark hunter. The reason for why I interfered was because, the monk has an ego problem and wanted to play "hero" by "saving" you at the last moment. And despite the fact that I'm a demon, that does not mean that I'm heartless. No child deserves to not be able to show emotion...

While Morrigan was talking, Anita was reading her mind and memories of what she was doing previous to showing up saving her. Anita then began judging Morrigan's soul and noticed one thing…

It wasn't complete, and two: what she was saying was true.

She looked up at Morrigan and finally realized where she was going with this conversation.

After observing this situation that you're in, I was wondering if since you no longer have a home here. Would you be willing to stay at the Aensland castle in the Makai. Of course after meeting my father, would you only be allowed to stay."

Morrigan stopped speaking for a second and then resumed what she was saying, "Again I am saying it is not wise for one so young not to show emotions and in the end, it is your choice. Now I'll let you think about it while I take care of a certain monk." She then began to walk over to where Donovan was laying in the rubble and debris. She leaned in closer and found out that he was awake. Morrigan smirked.

* * *

Anita began thinking about the proposal while Morrigan took care with her business with Donovan. She soon looked behind her after she thought she heard a noise. Looking closer she could make out a shape that soon began to somewhat solidify. Several seconds later, the form solidified into the form of Anita's mother. Anita stood there with her eyes wide open in disbelief.

"M - Mother!?"

The ghostly form of Elizabeth looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Yes, Anita it's me."

* * *

Morrigan looked down at the man she grew to hate and with a smile she thought, "Oh this so going to be good." She began to walk toward him. Several moments passed until an agonizing screaming could be heard for several miles.

* * *

The spirit of Elizabeth hovered in front of her daughter and looked down. She was about to speak but was interrupted by Anita who spoke in a soft voice, "Mother, I...I'm sorry."

"Anita!" Elizabeth began, "I was not your fault. You couldn't have stopped this even with your powers. So please stop blaming yourself for this village's destruction." She knelt down and patted Anita on the head while finishing, "You have a good heart, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Alright?"

A lone tear trailed down Anita's cheek as she quickly spoke in response to her mother's earlier comment. "Alright, I won't. But I have to ask. Why are you still here? Aren't you going to pass on soon?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and said, "Even in death, you can't get rid of me that easily Anita."

Anita blinked twice and asked, "What!? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I have something to show you, something that was given to us and was passed down for several generations.

Anita quickly wondered what her deceased mother was talking about, but quickly followed the floating apparition to the back of the inside of the house after realizing her mother went inside. Soon after appearing at the back of the house, the ghost of Elizabeth quickly waved her right hand amongst the wall opposite of the door the duo had came through earlier. The wall suddenly began to ripple out of existence and revealed a rocky path down into a cavern.

Upon walking or floating down the path, torches suddenly began to spring to life, erupting in blue flames quickly lighting the path. Sometime later as the mother and daughter were walking down the cave entrance, the path began to widen and quickly formed seven different paths leading to other locations.

Anita looked up at her mother's spirit and was about to ask something about which way they were to go, but was stopped when her mother proceeded to glide in to the sixth path. After seeing her mother leaving, Anita quickly sped up her pace and followed. In what seemed like forever, both of them appeared at their destination.

Quickly noticing the light colored blue ice that covered the very room, both Elizabeth and Anita noticed that carved deep within the outer frames was a story carved in ancient text that told of two vial swords of destruction. One Light One Dark, both were said to hold vial souls that only exist to destroy. One day a powerful sorcerer came and battled the sword of light and won soon obliterating the soul that lay within. The story went on telling how the sword of darkness became unstable in power without a soul laying within the swords "sister counterpart" began in nothing but complete destruction of all that was in its path. But soon that path of destruction led to its own capture and imprisonment.

Anita took her eyes of the ice covered wall and walked up to where her mother was floating above a casing of some type. Upon closer inspection, the casing itself like everything else in the room was made of ice. But what lied within, was what really surprised her. The story on the wall told what happened to the sword of darkness but not the whereabouts of the sword of light. But laying in the case was indeed the sword in which the story tells about. She then looked at her mother in questioning as to why she was brought down to look at the sword.

Elizabeth's ghostly form looked down at her daughter and began to explain, "Anita this sword is what I wanted to show you. You see, the powers within this weapon are now dormant due to the former soul that resided within was destroyed. The sword it's self was never evil. The sword's former soul was the reason the sword did those terrible things. The reason that I brought you down here, is because the sword needs a new host and a new master."

Anita realized who this "New Master" was supposed to be, but what she was having trouble figuring out was what her mother was talking about a "New Host"? Then after several seconds of pondering what her mother said and finally realized where she was getting at. She spoke...

"Mother? Are you wanting to become the...I mean this swords new host? Aren't you going to pass on soon?"

Elizabeth sighed and again spoke to her daughter. "How many times am I going to tell you Anita? You cannot get rid of me that easily. I am not going anywhere. So please stop telling me to go to the afterlife, and besides...I want to see you grow up safe and when the time comes, I might even get to see some grandkids!" She smiled after seeing Anita's face turn read like a tomato in embarrassment.

Soon after Anita calmed down after slightly yelling at her mother, Elizabeth floated near the casing and watched as it vanishes leaving the sword open to touch. She began reaching toward the sword. Suddenly both the sword which began to float in the air and Elizabeth began to glow a light blue color which suddenly stopped after several moments leaving Anita alone with a floating holy sword that soon hovered in a complete circle around before stopping in front of her. After some intense moments passed by, the sword spoke telepathically to her.

"Anita do not worry, I'm safe. I have full control of this sword and its powers are just now beginning to awaken from their long dormant sleep. I think we should be going back up soon so the succubi will not grow concerned"

When Anita grabbed the hilt of the weapon, did she then get a good look at it. The swords hilt was a grayish blue with several ruins carved into the long spiral metal. The blade of the sword was long and it also had ruins carved throughout the outer edge. The color of the blade was also the same color as the hilt, but Anita didn't really care. All she really cared about was the fact she getting a new home and could look up the ruins with the help of her mother who was now resident inside the very sword she now carried and Morrigan.

"Anita?"

Anita stopped and asked telepathically, "Mother? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really except I think it would be wise for you not to call me mother in public...I think we might need an actual name for this sword so you can call me in public."

The duo stopped at a spot just before the entrance to the room and thought. Several moments past and nothing came up until Elizabeth within the sword spoke her idea to her daughter.

"How about since the sword is a Light sword and light is "supposed" to bring peace to people...how about calling it Harbinger meaning, _One who brings Harmony and peace_"

Anita thought for a second and quickly replied to her mother, "Alright, I'll call you Harbinger when were in a town but I'll call you mother when were alone. Are you alright with that?"

With a replied "Yes", both of them were about to fully leave to go back into the cave when suddenly the sword started to flash bright blue light. The light soon dimmed and fully disappeared to around Anita's right wrist. With a look of surprised shock, she quickly looked at the weird bracelet. It appeared to be the same color as its sword form and still had small ruins engraved into what looked liked blue metal vines with small thorns sticking out of them in-between the symbols.

"Mother is that you?"

"Yes it's still me. You like it?"

With the nod of her head, Anita nodded and began walking back up the cave's pathways and back into the house.

* * *

Soon after appearing outside the door, Morrigan began walking up to her and began to speak...

"Although I tortured the monk, he managed to get away...but on a side note he's going to be singing quite high for a while!"

Anita smirked and thought the monk deserved what he got even after she got a mental image of him talking with that type of high pitched voice but was interrupted by Morrigan who asked...

"So, did you manage to think on my offer?"

Anita thought for the moment and was about to ask her mother when Elizabeth spoke to her and said, "Yes, I want you to go with her and have a life. Don't worry, I'm always with you."

Finally Anita looked up at Morrigan and spoke her answer.

"Yes, I want to go with you."

**So what do you think? Please Review.**

**Thanks again Shortchannel4 for helping me find a name for Anita's sword**

**and**

**Thanks again Duralsilver for being the Beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooooo sorry this chapter took so long to get out. This last year has been completly hectic between moving to a new house & helping other authors with thier fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers. Capcom own it.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the King**

After survaying the damnage to the village and burying the dead corpses of the villagers, Anita and Morrigan began walking outside the boarder of the village and stopped. Morrigan looked down at Anita and noticed the braclet on her wrist.

Anita looked up and was about to speak but was stopped by her Mother who spoke out loud for Morrigan to hear, "I am Elisabeth...Anita's mother...I am now known also as Harbringer. This braclet is a secodary form to this sowrd. My soul now resides withen this blade to help protect my daughter and to stop this sword from falling into evil's grasp again. Our family gaurded the sword sence a really powerful sorcerer defeated it and was the time for the sword's power to be re-awakened to protect rather than destroy. With both you and I helping my daughter, I hope we can help give her a better life."

Morrigan went silent for a couple moments for thinking on what Anita's mother just said. She quickly nodded and agreed. Anita and Morrigan began walking once again untill they appeared to a cliff just 5 miles away from the village. Apon arriving Anita looked up at Morrigan and asked what they were doing at this area. Morrigan looked down at her and said, "We are going to the Makai through a portal that my father created long ago with a key that I snatched from his chambers from time to time on my nightly visits to the human world. This key allows me to open my father portal from anywhere in the Makai or in the human world. Now, shall we get going then?"

Anita qiukly nodded as Morrigan began charging the key with her power. Soon the golden key started glowing brightly and started to hover in the air. A beam then launched from the tip of the key to the cliff and golden portal with a swolling vortex soon opened large enough for the both of them to walk through. As they walked through and the portal began to close, the key suddeny burst into bright light and vanished back to it's creator's chamber.

* * *

As the portal opened on the other side, Morrigan and Anita found themselves in a hidden chamber that the portal always opens up to bypass guards in the castle. Quickly opening up a secret panel in the stone wall opened to reviel a small passage way. Morrigan looked down at Anita and told her to follow behind.

As they walked through the passage for the last five minutes, the ending of the passage appeared and Morrigan began touching the stones untill she found the one that opens the passage. The passage began opening up to reviel an empty hallway. The duo began moving through several more stone covered hallways untill they came apon an ending that had gigantic doors. The doors were black colored and iron clad. As Morrigan was about to knock on the door with the handle, a loud voice said, "Morrigan get in hear now and bring your guest with you." Morrigan with a surprised look quickly obeyed and opened one of the large doors and walked in followed by Anita behind her.

Within the throne chamber, a large red carpet led from the doors to the throne. Anita looked around and saw many suits of armor both demon and human design standing between the windows which were covered by red crimson colored curtains to keep the unnessessary light from the lamps outside from shinning in. On one side of the throne was a stone gargoyle spewing out red/purplish liquid into a grove that was carved into the floor and led outside the castle. On the other side of the throne was another very large door. Finally Anita looked drectly at the throne and saw a very large being that towered over her making her feel like an ant about to stepped on. The being noticed this and turned his sights on his daughter who began speaking.

"Father! What a surpise, how did you know I was out side your door?" Belial looked at her with slight annoyance and spoke in a deep voice, "Morrigan, cut the crap we both know that you went out side the castle with out my permission again so quit talking in that false surprised voice." Morrigan was about to speak in responce but her father began to rant. "And further more, how can you be my heir if you keep running of and denouncing your duties as future ruler of the Demon Wrold. Between you and still fixing the damnage Demitri caused a hundred years ago I feel like pulling the rest of my hair out. If it weren't for the fact that your not a kid, I'd ground you to this castle for over ten times my actual life span."

"Father, you do remember that I'm a succubus and our life span is only four-hundred years an..." she was suddenly cut off by her father who said, "I didn't forget that nor did I forget that you specificly were born immortal. So using that logic, I can still ground you despite your age..."

Thier coversation was suddenly haulted when the both of them heard laughter coming from Anita's braclet. The laughter continued to get louder untill it became full blown nonstop laughter. Belial mearly raised an eye brow at the child who looked embarrassed and asked why was the braclet laughing? The braclet tryed to talk but was failing miserably at it so Anita spoke to them and said that her braclet thought the conversation that two grown beings like them were having was helarious. Morrigan then quickly turned her father's atition toward herself by saying, "Father, that braclet that she holds is the sword of light that many beings of the Makai thought was lost or destroyed. The original soul of the sword was destroyed by the sorcerer that defeated it. The girl's mother was killed in a village no more than 15 hours ago but her soul now resides withen the sword. When I appeared at the village I saw a Dark hunter that to my surprise, he held the sword of darkness. That hunter was just watching the village being attacked then slowly began walking to the village ignoring the crys for help from the villagers. He didn't do anything untill Anita here was going to be killed by Bishamon who you know is an annoyance to alot of peaceful Darkstalkers and humans in the human world. And only when Bishamon's sword was about to hit, did the hunter/monk act by using the sword to block the death blow. What made both me and Anita both mad at the monk was the fact that he was asking for gratitude for "saving" her. After that, Anita through him across the area through a wall and into an already half destroyed house with her telepath powers (At this, Belial had a surprised look and quickly asked his daughter to continue.) After the monk revived and got out of the rubble he saw me standing infront of him. I then beat him badly and wounded his pride by kicking him in the area where you men don't like being kicked in (Belial winced) and the monk got away."

Morrigan continued ,"After that, we buried the dead villagers and came hear to you so we can ask if it would be okay with you if I would be allowed to take care of her? Belial blinked as his mind resitered what his daughter just asked. After a moment or two, Belial agreed to his daughter's request but quickly spoke saying one last thing. "Morrigan, when giving the girl clothes to whare, make sure they arn't bats. I think you still have some of your old child clothes that could fit her in either your closet or you can ask one of our servants to make some her size."

* * *

As the duo walked out of the room and into the hallway, a female servant walked up to them and said, "Mistress, I'm sorry for bothering you but after seeing the girl walking with you after you left one of the hallways, I had a hunch you might need these.

Morrigan looked down at the clothing and realized that some of these were her clothing as a little girl while the others looked brand new but as soon as she got to the bottom though, Morrigan looked at her survant and asked, "And these are for what?" (holding up baby clothes) The servant just smiled that cryed "Don't Kill Me!" and said,"Your father asked me to make them incase you randomly came back pregnet with a random guys child."

Anita after hearing that she telepathicly talked to her mother and asked, :Mother, please tell me you didn't do that as well.: But the only reply she got was her mother saying, :Weeeeeeelllllll....yourgoingtohavetofigurethatonyourownbye! and canceled the conversation with her powers leaving Anita standing in the hallway with a WTF look on her face which was very ironic sence Morrigan was having the same look at that same moment.

After a round five minutes, both Morrigan and Anita arrived and walked into Morrigan's room and sat down. Morrigan then summoned her bats and told them to transform into an extra bed. Anita after getting up from the chair she was sitting on, walked into another room and got changed. She came out waring a long t-shirt which covered her intire body. She then walked over to the extra bed and tryed to climb in but had some trouble but walked over to her and helped her in. Anita then instantly fell asleep. Morrigan smiled and walked over to her bed and fell asleep soon after.

**I know this chapter was shorter than the last but what do you guys think?**

**Please review.**


End file.
